


Задачки

by pouringmorning



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Darillium (Doctor Who), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouringmorning/pseuds/pouringmorning
Summary: — Да ну? — тянет Ривер, превращая их разговор в один из тех споров о мелочах жизни, в которых она всегда азартно стремилась одержать победу.Доктор и не думал, что к этому моменту он сможет обожать свою жизнь ещё сильнее, но она подсунула ему возможность вспомнить всё, что он делал для Ривер, причём она не сможет помешать ему расписывать свои чувства, перебив поцелуями — по крайней мере, сразу же.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/River Song
Kudos: 2





	Задачки

**Author's Note:**

> дариллиум, 15/24
> 
> флафф с признаниями в любви, сириусли, ай мин ит!

Мало что может быть прекрасней тёплых ночей, когда зима в один день вдруг отступает, давая дорогу тёплому ветру и пению птиц. Когда час за часом медленно исчезает снег, небо становится кристально-чистым, так что звёзды не исчезают из поля зрения ни на минуту, и воздух перестаёт колоть морозом при дыхании, открывается особая прелесть Вселенной. И если нет другого времени суток, кроме этой ночи, то это совсем не страшно.

На самом деле, так даже лучше. Когда на вторую весну Ривер шутливо спросила, не наскучило ли ему, Доктор ответил, что — абсолютно честно говоря — не променял бы ни на что.

Порыв ветра снова настигает их, и Доктор прикрывает глаза свободной рукой — на второй повисает Ривер с коробками пиццы на обед, нетерпеливо шурша фольгой только что распакованной плитки шоколада. Они неловко перепрыгивают через лужу, отказываясь распутываться, и смеются. Пожалуй, для таких, как они, дом никогда не был одним местом в пространстве-времени. ТАРДИС не считается, потому что она не место; у неё есть душа.

Сейчас Доктор был дома. Не потому, что на хитрости и немного денег они купили милый настоящий домик с двумя этажами и садом, который сейчас как раз показался из-за поворота. Доктор вернулся домой немногим раньше того, как ступил за его порог, — тогда, когда Ривер узнала его.

— Чёрт, он с изюмом!

— Что? — выскальзывает из своих мыслей Доктор, отводя взгляд от распустившихся у них на балконе ярко-оранжевых тюльпанов.

— Шоколад, — возмущённо поясняет Ривер и пытается одной рукой снова завернуть плитку, чтобы выбросить подальше в сумку.

Она забавно кривится, и Доктор пропускает лужу, потому что не может отвести взгляд. Ривер тянет их вперёд, чтобы они могли подняться по ступенькам к дверям, но он целует её раньше — знакомые губы на вкус, как шоколад. С изюмом. Воздух влажный — портит им причёски — и теперь кажется ещё немного душным, а ночная темнота вокруг идёт яркими пятнами. Ривер смеётся в ней.

Потом они всё же добираются до дома и оставляют пакеты на тумбочке у входа. Ривер зажигает свет, пока Доктор закрывает за ними дверь, потом целует его ещё раз, прежде чем скинуть сапожки, но только в щёку.

— Я поставлю чай, — довольно улыбается она, вешая своё пальто, и направляется в глубь дома.

— О, люблю тебя! — благодарно выдыхает Доктор ей вслед.

Сначала разговоры были той ещё задачкой. К концу первого года они решили её, потому что не зря были гениями. Когда им стало некуда спешить, а спойлерам пришёл конец, разговаривать оказалось абсолютно просто; признаваться в любви, рассказывать грустные истории из прошлого и старые кошмары и просить прощения стало чем-то обыденным, но обыденным не в плохом, скучном смысле, а наоборот. Напоминать Ривер, что он любил её целое тысячелетие — и потом ещё больше — стало одной из любимых частей жизни Доктора за последние пятнадцать лет. Так же, как и возможность найти любую свою вещь в пределах небесконечных коридоров дома и каждый раз говорить разную причину в кафе рядом, когда кто-нибудь заметит, что они с Ривер совсем не стареют со временем.

— Я тебя больше, — фыркает она уже из кухни, уже привычно возвращая его признание.

— Эй, — забегает Доктор за ней и бросает свой шарф на диван, — с этим мне придётся поспорить!

— Да ну? — тянет Ривер, превращая их разговор в один из тех споров о мелочах жизни, в которых она всегда азартно стремилась одержать победу.

В таких спорах поддаваться стоило дороже, чем проигрывать, так что Доктор играл честно. К тому же, вопросы затрагивали и его — на начинку для пирога, вечерний фильм и то, как повесить игрушки на ёлку, ему было очень даже не всё равно. Доктор и не думал, что к этому моменту он сможет обожать свою жизнь ещё сильнее, но она подсунула ему возможность вспомнить всё, что он делал для Ривер, причём она не сможет помешать ему расписывать свои чувства, перебив поцелуями — по крайней мере, сразу же.

Доктор достаёт две чашки с узором из звёзд и, вскинув одну бровь, опирается плечом о стену.

— Я привёз Стиви Уандера на зимнюю ярмарку, чтобы устроить тебе свидание, — начинает он. — Помнишь?

Она довольно кивает, заваривая зелёный чай. Доктор с вечной очарованностью следит за ней. Закрыв чайник крышкой, Ривер поднимает голову, и несколько прядей падает ей на лоб.

— А я сделала тебя легендой в парочке галактик, — отвечает она.

— Я влюбился в Мелоди Мэлоун ещё до того, как узнал, что это ты.

— Скорее компрометирует тебя, сладкий, не находишь?

Доктор возмущённо пыхтит на замечание и поправляется:

— Я бы никогда не влюбился в кого-то из книги, если бы они не были тобой.

— Ладно. Я подарила тебе годовой запас фесок на твой день рожденья, — напоминает Ривер.

— Теперь не считается!

— Считается, — отрезает Ривер, приподнимая уголок губ в улыбке. — Ты всё ещё ты. Но если это не аргумент, то я уничтожила время, чтобы не убивать тебя. Сильно, да?

— А я женился на тебе, — фыркает Доктор, освобождая руки от чашек. Отправив их на стол, он вместо них сжимает ладонь Ривер.

— Да, я была там, сладкий, — хмыкает она.

Он тоже усмехается и доверительно прижимает Ривер к себе.

— Я имею в виду, — говорит он, устраиваясь под её взглядом, — я выбрал жениться на тебе. И возвращаться каждый день, хотя от любого другого человека бы просто сбежал. — Он наклоняется, чтобы оставить на её лице несколько поцелуев, и повторяет: — Сильно, да?

Ривер моргает и поднимает голову, дерзко глядя из-под ресниц:

— Не сильнее факта, что я отдала тебе все регенерации.

— Теперь могу сделать то же самое, — с энтузиазмом поднимает в воздух руку Доктор и шевелит пальцами.

— Идиот, — наконец смеётся Ривер и ловит его ладонь, чтобы опустить руку обратно вниз.

— Влюблённый в тебя, — парирует он.

Ривер притворно вздыхает, но Доктор лишь счастливо улыбается — она верит этому. А значит, они пошли к концу своих времён вместе не зря.

— Я всегда оставляю тебе последний пончик из нашей любимой упаковки, — вдруг говорит она, — так что всё же я.

О, Ривер разыгрывает козырь. Значит, у него есть шанс выиграть.

— Но я пишу тебе серенады для гитары! — восклицает Доктор, окончательно соскальзывая в её объятья.

— Справедливо.

— Признаёте поражение, миссис Сонг?

— Ни за что.

— Но это был последний козырь, я видел, — самодовольно бормочет он.

— Нет, — хитро, но как-то по-домашнему тепло улыбается Ривер. — Вот он.

Она быстро притягивает его ближе и крепко сжимает вокруг плеч своими руками, чтобы поцеловать. Доктор удивлённо говорит что-то в поцелуй, но Ривер уверенно смазывает слова, оставляя только обнять и целовать в ответ. Так что Доктор вдыхает новую порцию воздуха вместо резко закончившегося старого, проводя языком по её губам, и почти сдаётся.

Ривер отстраняется, но продолжает засыпать его поцелуями, пока Доктор не охватывает её руками, утапливая в себя. Ривер издаёт довольный вздох, тыкаясь носом ему в шею, и он улыбается в копну светлых волос перед лицом.

— Полагаю, некоторые задачки даже нам не под силу.

— М? — вопросительно двигается в объятьях Ривер.

— Я не знаю, кто из нас прав, — со смешком завершает их спор Доктор.

Ривер запускает пальцы в его волосы, ласково перебирая и путая, и теперь Доктор уверен, что у него на голове облако. Довольная результатом своих действий, Ривер делает полшага назад и смотрит уже без соревновательной усмешки, но всё с тем же блеском в глазах.

— Я всё равно люблю тебя, — пожимает плечами она, мягко улыбаясь.

Доктор чувствует, что оба сердца ускоряются — как будто бы она говорит это впервые, ей богу. Он берёт её лицо в ладони и целует ещё раз, потому что это никогда не будет лишним.

— И я тебя, Ривер, — несмотря на резко севший от эмоций голос, признаётся он, потому что это тоже никогда не бывает лишним, и добавляет: — Очень.

Она кивает и кладёт свои руки поверх его.

— Чай?


End file.
